


The Impertinent Curiosity

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual James/Sirius, Cheating, Getting together Remus/Sirius, James cheating on Lily, James realising he's a twazock, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced James/Sirius/Lily threesome, Spitroasting, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: James and Sirius have always shared everything. Sirius thinks they should have grown out of it by now—he knows James thinks differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old one that I missed when first cross-posting here. It's far from perfect, but I'm posting it as was, because for one it shows how much I've developed and for two I've already enough to do ;)
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/3781.html)

Sirius tightened his grip to match that of the hand wrapped around his own cock. He moved his feet apart slightly to better keep his balance, which wasn't easy with his jeans still around his knees. Sirius watched James closely, his eyes kept closing and his panting was hitched. Sensing his own orgasm looming, Sirius picked up the pace and ran his thumb over the head of James’s cock. James threw his head back and moaned, spilling come onto both of their stomachs.

Sirius grinned triumphantly. “You’re such a pansy, that was even quicker than last time.”

“Just for that, you can sort yourself out.” He let go of Sirius’s cock and shoved him in the shoulder. “Screw you, Black.” He turned to pick up his trousers and in an instant Sirius had him pinned to the wall face first.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sirius purred in his ear as he ground up against James’s still naked backside.

“You need a haircut, it seems your long, luscious locks are affecting your hearing.” James managed to flip around to face Sirius. “I said screw _you_ , Black—and I intend to.”

“I doubt that, you’re far too lazy. Even if I did let you stick it in me, you’d make me do all the work, just like you do with Lily.”

“Now that you've seen how good she is at it, can you really blame me? You’re lucky I shared.” James smirked. Memories flooded Sirius’s mind of Lily bouncing up and down on his cock while she sucked off James.

“It’s me, you _have_ to share.”

James shrugged. “Anyway, eventually you’ll have to admit that I’m clearly the dominant one.”

Sirius laughed and tucked himself back into his jeans before flopping down onto the sofa. “Oh come on, clearly neither of us is the submissive type, but neither of us is the group’s dominant either.”

“What the hell are you on about?” Having pulled on his trousers, James joined him on the sofa. Sirius gave his best ‘are you really that stupid?’ look and James scoffed. “Remus? Seriously? The guy’s a wallflower. He stays out of the way and wouldn’t say boo to a goose.”

“In public, yes, but behind closed doors…” Sirius winked knowingly.

James’s eyes widened. “You didn't.”

“What? Of course I fucking didn't!” Sirius rolled his eyes and James noticeably relaxed. “McGowan told me.”

“Remus is seeing _McGowan_?! Montrose Magpies’ McGowan? Bugger, why didn't we teach him to share too?”

“If ‘seeing’ means bumping into each other in a pub, going back to Remus’s, shagging until they passed out and shagging again in the morning before he leaves for Scotland to start training for the new season—then yes.” Sirius had received far more information than he had expected or desired when he asked McGowan what he was up to sneaking down the corridor in the early hours. Sirius was one to talk, he was just climbing the stairs to the second floor of the block where he, Remus and Peter had a flat each, having gone out the night before.

“Bloody hell, did he know McGowan was leaving?”

“Yep.”

James’s brow furrowed. “I think we've been missing an opportunity here.”

“You can’t be serious,” he sighed, “what the hell would Lily say?”

“Nothing, if nobody tells her.” James gave Sirius a deathly glare. Questioning James’s loyalties never ended well for anyone, Sirius knew all too well. James adamantly professed to be straight but experimental, which Sirius could buy back when he was single, but now that he was engaged to Lily it felt different. Sirius couldn't help but feel that James was lying to himself—if he really was straight, why would he still chase blokes when he’s got a woman he supposedly loves? Sirius was different, their thing was more about the power struggle than sexual release; there was no intimacy in it. There were times when they nearly fucked, but neither would let the other top so it either ended in disappointment or yet another hand job. It was probably for the best, it isn't likely to have ended well. They sixty-nined once and couldn't look at each other for two weeks.

“You really wanna sleep with Moony?”

James shrugged. “I like threesomes.”

“So why not just invite me over again?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “At least we know what Lily’s reaction will be.”

“That’s not happening again.”

Sirius grinned as realisation struck. “Did Lily say something about me?”

“Shut it.”

“Did she make an observation—”

“I said shut it.”

“A comparison perhaps—?”

“Fuck _off._ ” James moved and dumped himself in the armchair, arms folded. “There’s nothing wrong with me, just because you’re abnormal—”

“Of course, there’s no shame in being average.” Sirius grinned with satisfaction as he received another of James’s death scowls.

“No problem, I’ll just go fuck Remus without you.”

“As if you could talk him into it without my charm.”

“You’re on.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From under the Invisibility Cloak, Sirius watched James knock on the door to Remus’s flat. Just as he thought maybe Remus was still in bed, the door opened to reveal Remus looking disheveled with a brown dressing gown wrapped around him.

“James? Sorry, I wasn't expecting you.”

“Oh, no sorry, do you er—have company?”

Remus’s eyes narrowed. “No… I was just about to hop in the shower though. Is it important or can I Floo to yours later?” James shifted uncomfortably and examined his shoes before taking a deep breath and looking straight at Remus.

“Look, I’m just going to come straight out with it. Do you fancy a threesome?”

“For one, Lily is a good friend whom I could never think of in that way and for two, as you know, I’m gay. Therefore I have absolutely no interest in sex involving a woman, even if there is another man present.”

“I, er, that wasn't what I had in mind anyway.”

Remus’s scowl deepened. “I don’t know if this is some kind of prank or if you’re really that confused about your own sexuality but please don’t drag me into it.” Remus stepped inside and closed the door before James could protest. Sirius couldn't help himself, he started to giggle.

James grumpily snatched the Cloak off of him. “Go on then, I’d like to see you do any better.”

“No dear, not yet. It’s all in the timing.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes later, Sirius knocked on Remus’s door.

“The answer’s still n—oh. Sirius.” Remus’s head popped around the door to look at him in surprise.

Sirius smiled and opened his mouth, but as the rest of Remus came into view he was caught off guard. Remus had one hand on the door and the other securing the towel around his hips. Water dripped from his hair down his back, causing him to shiver slightly and his chest, covered only by scars, to ripple beautifully.

Remus cleared his throat. “Um, Sirius?”

“Sorry, er, I’ll um, come back later.” He turned, but stopped at Remus’s hand on his elbow.

“Hang on, what is it?”

“Well, I just wanted to talk about James. I’m kinda worried about him, but I can see it’s a bad time so no problem.”

“It’s not a bad time, come in.” Sirius followed Remus inside and shot a smirk to the corridor before quickly closing the door right behind himself.

“Bastard!” He heard, muffled by the closed door.

“What?” Remus asked over his shoulder.

“Hm? Didn’t say anything, must be next door or something.”

They stepped into the living room. “Take a seat, I’m just going to go pull some clothes on. I won’t be a minute.”

“Don’t worry on my account.” Sirius grimaced slightly the moment the words were out of his mouth, but tried to laugh it off. It sounded nervous.

Remus smiled at him oddly. “Actually I was planning to get dressed anyway, even without your company. I don’t just strut around the place naked.”

“Really? Why not?”

Remus laughed, until he noticed Sirius’s genuinely curious expression. “You strut around your flat naked?”

“Sure. I’ve finally got a place to myself, away from anybody’s parents, and I’m not settled with anyone yet—might as well make the most of it.”

Remus cleared his throat again and adjusted his towel. “Back in a minute.”

Just before he turned through the bedroom door, Sirius could have sworn he saw Remus blush. He sat on the sofa.

Well, so far, so good. He’d managed to catch Remus half naked, get caught admiring him and possibly get him half hard already. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

“So, what’s up with James?” Remus sat in the armchair nearest Sirius.

“I dunno, nothing new really. I’m just worried that he’s still insisting he’s straight and loves Lily but he’s still chasing after guys. If he really loved her, wouldn't that be enough?”

“I love Lily and I chase guys.” He shrugged.

“Yeah but that’s different. You know you’re gay. You love Lily as a friend, you don’t shag her.”

Remus wrinkled his nose at that. “So are you saying that you think James isn’t straight or just that he’s not convinced deep-down that Lily’s the right witch for him?”

“I don’t know, but clearly something’s not right.”

“Has he ever been with a guy? Apart from... y’know…” Remus looked away awkwardly and gestured vaguely at Sirius.

“He’s topped a few times, never bottomed. He sees it as showing weakness.”

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s such a twat.”

Sirius choked out a laugh and stared disbelievingly at Remus. “You what? I thought I was talking to Remus Lupin, notorious Hogwarts wall decoration, but I see I’ve got the wrong flat.”

Remus blushed slightly, but shrugged unapologetically. “Well, he is. He’s a narrow minded cretin if he thinks that bottoming means giving up control.” Sirius laughed nervously, fiddling with the zip on his jacket. Remus was looking at him curiously. “Have you ever…?”

“Erm, yeah.” Sirius tried his best to subtly hide behind his hair.

“And you actually just laid there and took it like a bitch?”

Sirius didn't know whether to be shocked or angry. “Seriously, who are you and what have you done with the real Moony?”

Remus smiled softly. “You hated it, didn't you?”

“I wouldn't say hate, really. I didn't like it, but I wouldn't say never again, I don’t think. I’d just be more, selective, I guess.”

“Sorry, I’ll shut up now and stop probing. Just I've been spending a lot of time around gay guys since we left school and they’re just so, well, they talk openly about everything. They’re just so honest and open and accepting. It’s really nice to just talk about everything without worrying about being judged.”

“Everything?”

“Everything that matters.”

Sirius smiled at him. When he’d met Remus, he believed his life choices were restricted by his condition—that what he really wanted didn't matter, because he was a werewolf. It was a long journey from that scared little boy to this self-assured man in front of him and Sirius liked to think that he was not too small a part of that transformation.

“You could always talk to us, you know…”

“Not about sex and stuff.” Remus wrinkled his face in mock disgust.

“Why not? James and I—”

“Are not gay. If I started sharing my stories, you’d want to share yours too and I already know far more about the female anatomy than makes me comfortable.”

“But we told you most of that stuff anyway. Well, James did mainly. What was the real reason?”

Apparently, Remus had suddenly developed a fascination with his own fingernails. “Way before I told you lot I was actually gay, I knew. And I knew you two weren't. Yeah you liked to experiment, but that’ll only last until you find a nice witch and settle down, I didn't want to end up—to be left… I just thought it would be simpler. Easier to stay friends if we didn't over complicate things.”

Sirius thought of his reasons for knocking on Remus’s door this morning and a guilty knot formed in his stomach. He stood suddenly. “I’ve gotta go.”

“What, why? What about James?” Remus stood, in the way of the exit, a concerned look as he gently touched Sirius’s arm.

“I… don’t want to over complicate things.”

Remus stepped aside slightly, but grabbed Sirius’s shoulder as he passed.

“When James came this morning… was that you?”

“Sort of, I didn’t suggest it in quite the same way. I made him think he suggested it, you know what he’s like.”

Remus smirked. “Sit down, let me hear your idea.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius was sat on the sofa, staring at the clock. His leg was twitching, jittering up and down incessantly. He jumped slightly when a hand started drifting slowly up and down his thigh, gradually getting higher and higher with every stroke.

“Er, what are you doing?”

“Well, if we sit here nervously awaiting James and worrying if this is going to work, we’ll never be able to muster the erections to pull this off. So, we might as well get in the mood.” Remus swung his leg over Sirius, wriggled about until their cocks were pressing together through their trousers and wound his fingers into Sirius’s hair, nails scraping lightly against his scalp. Sirius let out a small moan as he opened his mouth to capture Remus’s, who eagerly returned the kiss and thrust his hips into Sirius.

There was a knock at the door. Remus made to get up, but Sirius held his hips firmly.

“Er, shouldn't we…?”

“He’s a wizard, he doesn't need us to answer the door when he knows we’re expecting him. Plus, wouldn't it work better if he just walked in on us like this?”

Remus grinned wickedly and resumed kissing and grinding against Sirius.

“What—”

“Nice of you to join us.” Grinned Sirius, as Remus moved his kisses down Sirius’s neck to his collarbone, where he started undoing his shirt buttons.

Sirius’s groan turned to a grumble as Remus climbed off his lap and moved over to James. He went to kiss him, but James turned his head away.

“I—I don’t kiss guys.”

Remus cocked his head. “But you will fuck them? How curious. Oh well, more for Sirius.” Remus offered his hand to help Sirius to his feet. As they rushed to undress each other, their tongues battled for dominance, parting only to pull Remus’s top over his head. When they were both naked, Remus pushed Sirius back onto the sofa and wandered off. Sirius heard a drawer scrape and Remus returned, slapping the tub into James’s hands before kneeling between Sirius’s legs.

“What’s this for?”

“For preparing me.” Remus replied casually, grabbing Sirius by the hips and dragging him down the sofa.

“What?”

“Stretching my arse so that I can take your cock without tearing. I was given the impression this wasn’t your first time with a guy.” Remus sighed before licking a hot, wet strip from just below Sirius’s balls to the tip of his cock. Sirius shivered pleasantly.

“It’s not.” James snapped. “They took care of that stuff. You actually expect me to put my fingers in there?”

“I thought you were here to put your cock in there. Would your fingers be worse somehow?” Remus closed his lips around the tip of Sirius’s cock and sucked, causing Sirius to let out a shuddering breath. “Fine, give Sirius the lube, you can suck him off while he does the honours.”

“I am not putting my mouth—!”

Remus stood and rounded quickly on James. “You don’t kiss, you don’t finger and you don’t suck. Just what _are_ you bringing to this party?” Sirius pulled himself reluctantly to his feet.

“Give him a break, Moony.” He took the lube from James. “It’s his first sausage-fest, we can excuse him a bit of etiquette, surely.”

With a deep breath, Remus turned back to James and tugged his top over his head. He leant in to the crook of James’s neck, kissing a path up to his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and gently sucking.

“Touch me.” Remus whispered, loud enough for Sirius to hear. James hesitated slightly, but wrapped his fingers around Remus’s erection, stroking slowly as Remus removed James’s trousers and pants. Remus nodded towards the sofa. “Sit.” Remus made a show of kissing Sirius again before dropping to his knees in front of James. James’s head lolled back and his eyes closed as Remus’s head began bobbing up and down, causing his cock to sway back and forth between his spread legs. Sirius put the lube down and bent low, running his tongue across what he could reach of Remus’s balls and along his perineum. Remus’s groans spurred him on as he flicked his tongue across Remus’s puckered entrance.

Sirius let one lubricated finger circle Remus’s hole, grinning devilishly as Remus’s ministrations sped up. He slowly pushed one finger in shallowly but, not getting the reaction he was hoping for, quickly added a second. Remus moaned around James’s cock, slowing briefly before finding his rhythm again. Sirius’s other hand found Remus’s slightly flagging erection and stroked in time with his fingers, scissoring occasionally.

“James,” Remus panted, “fuck me?” James nodded. Sirius pushed down his jealously and reluctantly handed James the lube while Remus arranged himself on all fours on the middle of the sofa. Sirius watched as James lubricated his cock and slid it up and down Remus’s crack a few times before mercilessly pushing in all the way. Remus hissed through his teeth and dropped to his elbows, taking a moment to compose himself. James had the decency to look at least slightly abashed.

When Remus raised himself up again, James started rocking gently, but quickly built up the pace as Remus pushed back into him.

“Sirius,” Remus called gruffly. Sirius knelt in front of Remus on the sofa and Remus took Sirius’s cock into his mouth once more. Remus pulled Sirius’s hips closer, trying to take Sirius deeper despite James’s hands on his hips insistently holding him in place while he pounded into him. Sirius tried to focus on Remus to quell the desire to punch James in the face. Remus seemed happy to be the distraction as he groaned, moaned and writhed between them, torn between pushing back into James’s thrusts and lunging forward to try and take all of Sirius’s generous cock. He pulled away from Sirius to catch his breath, kissing and licking still at his cock and balls.

“Feels, so, fucking—good.” Remus choked out between thrusts. “Turn around.” Remus tugged rather feebly at Sirius’s hip. He was a bit taken off guard by the request, it wasn't part of the plan. He felt rather vulnerable, half kneeling, half laying over the armrest, arse in the air. Bashfulness was forgotten when something wet and hot started sliding up his crease, flickering across his hole. He groaned and pushed back in encouragement. Sirius was surprised he didn't come instantly when Remus pushed his tongue inside him; he’d never felt anything like it. The tongue was replaced by something else, something thinner but longer.

“Oh, yeah, harder James, hard—ah!” Remus was cut off by a smacking sound and Sirius grudgingly looked round.

“Quiet.” Growled James, raising his hand.

“Fuck yeah.” Groaned Remus as James’s hand came down again onto his right buttock. “Harder James, fuck me—”

“Shut it, you fag—!” shouted James, grabbing a fistful of Remus’s hair, pulling so hard that Remus had to kneel up.

“James, what the fuck—” Sirius started, but Remus interrupted with a swift elbow to James’s ribs. Once released, Remus turned and pounced on him. They toppled off the sofa, Remus landing on top and pinning a struggling James’s wrists to the floor.

Remus leant down until they were almost nose to nose. “You can slap my arse, you can pull my hair but you do _not_ talk to me like that in my own house. You came here because you wanted to fuck—well this is how I fuck. Noisily. If you don’t like it, go fuck somebody else.”

“Okay, fine. Sorry.” James looked surprised and slightly scared. Sirius didn't blame him. He’d go running through the woods with the wolf any month, but there’s no way he’d mess with Remus right now.

Remus got up and eyed Sirius. “On the floor, back to the sofa.” Sirius scrambled to do as he’d been told and held his cock as Remus lowered himself onto it slowly, head back, moaning softly. When fully seated, he brought his forehead to Sirius’s, massaging his fingers through Sirius’s hair. Sirius couldn't take it, he lunged and caught Remus’s lips fiercely, running his hands up Remus’s thighs, his sides, down his back, anywhere he could reach. Remus pulled back as he started bouncing on his toes and beckoned James. Sirius tried to ignore him and just focus on Remus. He continued to stroke everywhere he could reach and after receiving a particularly encouraging response from tweaking a nipple, Sirius bent his head and caught it between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue.

Remus arched, “Sirius, Merlin you’re so fucking big, feels so good—ah, do that again, ah fuck!” Sirius sat up to nuzzle into Remus’s neck, he liked that _a lot_ , but noticed James starting to back away. Time for phase two.

“Fuck, Remus, you look so amazing like this. I—I want to know what it feels like.” Remus stopped bouncing and cupped Sirius’s cheek, looking straight into his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Sirius struggled to remind himself that this bit was scripted— _it’s not real_. He nodded and Remus kissed him deeply. Remus let Sirius up and he scrabbled onto the sofa.

“Budge up a bit, then James can fuck me while I fuck you. James?” They both looked at James, and he looked back blankly. “Are you alright?”

“This—this isn't what I wanted, this—”

“This is gay sex, James.” Remus stated, getting comfortable on the sofa between Sirius’s legs. “Real gay sex. Not just boys you can let out some aggression and tension on who are just as horny as you are—men. Men who want relationships and tenderness, just like Lily does. No one’s interested in someone who only wants to take.”

“I shouldn't be here.” James’s voice was hollow.

“Where else would you want to be?” challenged Sirius.

Sirius could literally see the moment the light bulb finally went on in James’s troubled little brain.

“With my wife. I need Lily.” With a wave of his wand, he was dressed and gone. Sirius stared up at Remus.

“It worked!” Remus grinned. “Sirius?”

No, that couldn't be it. This couldn't be over. Remus had been about to make love to him. It had sounded a simple trick in planning but now it was real, Remus was here, naked and Sirius had never wanted anyone so much in his life.

He grabbed the back of Remus’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss as he ground his hips up to meet him. Remus was hesitant at first, Sirius nearly pulled away, but he parted his lips and pressed down against Sirius. They moaned into each other’s mouths until Remus wrenched away.

“Sirius, he’s gone, we don’t need to pretend anymore.”

“I have a confession.” He was naked, with his legs spread, on Remus’s sofa. If he didn't say it now, he never would and the rest of his days would be spent regretting it. “I wasn't pretending.”

Remus paused, examining Sirius’s face carefully. “Really?”

Sirius smirked as he indicated his still hard cock. “Gods Remus, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Remus looked angry. “Why? Why now? You've had years, why wait until now?”

Sirius fought the temptation to look away. “Same reason you didn't tell me.” He sat up and brought his lips softly to Remus’s before speaking in a whisper. “I didn't want to lose you.”

Remus’s arms were around him, Remus’s lips were on him, Remus’s hands were everywhere and it was perfect.

Sirius laid back on the sofa, grabbing a cushion and stuffing it under his bum. “Fuck me, Remus.”

Remus made an unintelligible sound before diving for the lube, slicking his cock and slipping two fingers inside Sirius. He whined as Remus spread his fingers, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible.

“Fuck, Remus, get on with it, I want you.”

Remus pushed slowly, Sirius letting out a breath he hadn't realised he had held once the head of Remus’s cock was inside. It was a little uncomfortable, but it was incredible too. More to the point, it was Remus. Remus leaning over him, whispering comfort into his ear as he marked Sirius’s neck with sucks and bites. Remus sweating and chanting _his name_. The slow pace was torture.

“Remus…” His voice sounded husky, unfamiliar. “Uh—faster, Remus, harder, please…”

Remus growled and complied, Sirius braced himself against the armrest above his head as Remus pounded into him. He briefly wondered what the neighbours will think with all the noise they were making, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. Remus’s hand was on his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Uh, gonna, Remus, gonna—” He let out a cry as he released his orgasm, spraying over both of their chests.

“Oh fuck, Sirius.” Remus muttered, his movements turning erratic. “So gorgeous.”

With his last ounce of energy, Sirius propped himself up, grabbed Remus by the hair and sunk his teeth into his neck. With a final scream of Sirius’s name, he spilled his seed inside him and fell atop him.

When they nearly had their breath back, Remus raised his head and looked sadly at Sirius.

“All the time we've missed,” Sirius mumbled and kissed him softly.

Remus shook his head. “All the time we haven’t had yet. Years and years of it.”

“And no more sharing.”

“Well… Maybe we could just be more selective?”

Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around Remus, grinning. “I could live with that.”

_Fin_


End file.
